Typical current transformer devices for energy harvesting and current measurements utilize one current transformer dedicated to energy harvesting and another current transformer for measuring current. Recent technology has provided current transformer devices that can use the same current transformer to both harvest energy from a conductor as well as to measure current on the conductor. For example, such devices can be used on power lines and other power distribution equipment. Such current transformers include a harvesting circuit portion and a measurement circuit portion. The harvesting circuit portion generally includes non-linear elements. However, these non-linear elements can negatively affect the accuracy of the current measurements as shown in FIG. 3C. Additionally, such harvesting and measurement current transformer devices use the same iron or steel core current transformer for both energy harvesting and current measuring. These types of current transformers tend to saturate at high currents, such as 1200 amps, making it difficult or impossible to accurately measure high current situations such as in the case of a fault current on the conductor. Certain devices use Rogowski coils for making accurate current measurements. However, such current transformers generally cannot be used to harvest energy.